emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1413 (19th December 1989)
News of Emmerdale Farm's salmonella problem spreads and they struggle to sell their birds. Elsewhere, Frank confronts Jock over the missing Christmas trees. Also, the villagers audition for roles in Dracula. Plot Annie is disappointed as word has gotten round about the salmonella and worries that the farm has lost its good name. Frank begins giving out the Christmas trees to the villagers. Kathy joins Kate at the Cattle Market but are left disappointed when there is barely any interest in the farm's birds. Chris does them a favour by buying one. Henry tries to tell Amos that he will be spending Christmas at Emmerdale Farm as he considers cancelling their bird. Eric is angry to discover he is the last to know of the salmonella problem at the farm. Frank interviews Jock for the gardening vacancy and works out he was responsible for stealing the Christmas trees. He takes great pleasure in telling Jock he's giving the trees away for free and Jock storms out. Nick tries hard to impress Frank at the interview but fails to say anything remotely accurate. David asks Mark and Rachel to smuggle a present for Kate into the farm on Christmas Eve but remains secretive as to what. Nick admits to Zoe he knows nothing about gardening and she feels sorry for him when he mentions he'll likely spend Christmas on the dole again. Chris is annoyed by Frank's interference in the haulage firm. Kate tells Joe that his attitude annoys her, explaining he's always so sure of himself and never listens to anyone else. Joe takes satisfaction in telling Amos that Henry is joining them for Christmas dinner after cancelling his bird. Dolly decides to throw a fancy dress party on New Year's Eve. The villagers gather for the auditions for Dracula. Sarah is amused when Jack turns up at her flat in disguise. Amos has a tough time finding someone for the part of Dracula. Sarah shows Jack a letter from her landlord saying she's in breach of contract and she plans to move out. She disappoints Jack by saying she's going on a skiing holiday over Christmas but assures him she goes every year and that it's been planned for six months. She hints at Jack to stay over for the night. Amos announces the cast for Dracula: Pete Whiteley - Jonathan Harker; Jack Sugden - Van Helsing; Alan Turner - Dr Seward; Kate Sugden - Lucy Seward; Rachel Hughes - Lucy's maid; Bill Whiteley - Attendant in Dr Seward's asylum; Eric Pollard - Renfield and Joe Sugden as Dracula. He arranges the first rehearsal for Boxing Day and ropes David into helping with the scenery. Joe grows annoyed with David's presence but David reminds him that he did warn him he had a fight on his hands. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Jock - Drew Dawson *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *Pete Whiteley - Jim Millea *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and rear hallway/stairs *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Cattle Market - Interior and exterior *Home Farm - Study, kitchen and sitting room *Unknown road *David Hughes' flat *Sarah Connolly's flat Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 17th October 2013. Memorable dialogue Eric Pollard: "Renfield's a lunatic!" Amos Brearly: "That's right! Eats flies, total outsider, shunned b' the rest of society. Think you can manage that Mr Pollard?" Category:1989 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD